


Reckless Love

by Elwaith



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwaith/pseuds/Elwaith
Summary: I discovered a song that describes Fingon and Maedhros' friendship perfectly. "Reckless Love" by Cory Ashbury. The lyrics are interspersed with moments of the Rescue of Thangorodrim that fit it well. The lyrics are in italics.Link to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xx0d3R2LoU
Kudos: 2





	Reckless Love

_Oh, It chases me down, fights till I'm found, leaves the ninety nine_

"You cannot go after him, Fingon. You are a prince and have responsibilities to the people who trust you to lead them. I have no desire to lose another son!" Fingolfin was speaking to his son moments after the Feanorian delegation with their shocking news had left his people's camp. But even after betrayal by Feanor and his sons, forcing them through the Grinding Ice and its terrible losses, Fingon was still determined to go after his captured friend. He packed the bare essentials of travel in a dangerous and unknown world, and was gone the next morning.

_I couldn't earn it, I don't deserve it_

Maedhros could barely cling to consciousness for weeks after his rescue from Thangorodrim. But the first question he asked of Fingon, once he regained enough strength, was something that Fingon had never even considered as a reason against going after him. "Why did you come for me? I stood aside while my father burned the ships that you needed to cross the ocean. I did nothing to stop him." Fingon had been friends with Maedhros for centuries, even through their fathers' increasingly bitter rivalry, and he knew that no betrayal could fully sever that kind of close bond. But he simply said, "You needed me to." No other words were necessary.

_There's no shadow you won't light up_

_mountain you won't climb up_

_coming after me_

After endless years as Morgoth's captive upon Thangorodrim, Maedhros expected no end to the darkness of his life. Fingon's song was so unexpected that the answering chords fell from his lips without any conscious decision on his part. Far below him at the mountain's base, almost obscured by his captor's swirling dark mists, he could just barely make out a tiny flicker of a torch. But his song still reached his friend below. Thangorodrim pierced the clouds themselves, and every handhold was jagged and lay upon a near vertical face of rock. Morgoth had also placed his fell power that sapped will and strength, in every rock of that mountain. But Fingon had come too far to turn back now. Taking a deep breath and a quick prayer to Tulkas for strength, he began his arduous climb.


End file.
